


Water and Salt

by nondirmiche



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Fluff, Frenemies, M/M, NSFW, Smut, casual hookup, saltine gets salty, water and salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondirmiche/pseuds/nondirmiche
Summary: Water96 and Salt meet on tinder and agree to have a date and a hook up at a bar in Harlem. What they don’t know is the identity of the other…





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody it’s me your girl Evelyn Bubbles. I’ve been dead for the longest time ever but here I am, to pleasure all of y’all hoes again. For my comeback I wanted something memorable and highly requested, so I can placate your thirst. Here’s my AquariaxCracker. How can we call it? Mizria? Aquacker? Lmao these names… I can’t. Craquaria? AHAHAHAH enjoy  
> …oh no wait, I found it. Water and Salt. This is the ship’s name. Moving on…
> 
> (ATTENTION: female pronouns and drag names used. Exceptionally boy names and male pronouns)

**Water and Salt • Chapter One**

Waking up after a hangover is one of the worst things that can possibly happen to a person, let alone doing all of this while having a tiny body. I can’t. Too much for poor Max.  
I wiggle a little underneath the covers, my eyes semi closed, a ray of sunlight annoyingly enters the room through the curtains. Shit, what time is it?  
I can’t remember anything.  
I look at the ceiling, opening one eye only, too tired to do the job with both to be honest. This isn’t my house. Great. I have to recall. Where. Am. I.  
I try to bring myself up a little bit so I can see more clearly what’s around me, and I have to say this: I succeed.  
There’s a guy besides me. Slender and pale, with messy dark hair that covers his wide forehead. I stare at his sleeping face for a hot minute before realizing that I’m in Aquaria’s bed, naked. I think she’s also naked. I don’t know. It’s the most plausible scenario though.  
Did we have sex? I’m confused. Very probable.  
After doubting my whole existence for quite a few time, I come (ah-ha) to the conclusion that we did in fact have sex, probably after drinking too much. I find my eyes lingering over Aquaria’s young body, and my cheek burn from embarrassment. Am I an old, creepy guy who preys on impressionable twinks? Is she one?  
Okay, now I’m just starting to go insane. Focus Maxwell, focus. What happened last night?  
My mind is just… foggy, all over. I’m kinda irritated. I must have drunk a lot.  
I look at Aquaria once again, and my eyes meet hers: she’s fully staring at me with her dark brown eyes, impenetrable, her lips pressed together as to almost prevent words from coming out of her mouth.  
I bring myself on my left side, mirroring her, and suddenly I feel small and vulnerable. She’s much more solid than me, even with her slender appearance.  
Suddenly, she smiles, and I nervously smile back. This whole situation is insane. Honestly, I would love to disappear right now.  
“You don’t remember what happened last night, do you?”.  
I shake my head: “Not really”.  
She looks at me once again before turning on her back, facing the ceiling. “Me neither”, Aquaria whispers softly, “But we can try to rucall”.  
I laugh at the bad joke: “Yeah. Let’s try this”.

  
It was a hot night in New York City, unbearably hot. Miz Cracker was laying on the couch, alone, on a Saturday at 9 pm. No Katelyn, no Bob, no no one. Bored. Slightly horny. Horny enough to go on Grindr, just for the sake of it.  
She wasn’t a big fan of the app. Casual hookups weren’t her thing, but that night she was so bored she would have prefered to slam her head onto a table corner than doing absolutely nothing, bathed in laziness.  
Miz Cracker logged herself in after months of not even thinking about it, and she found a bunch of messages from complete strangers, so old that at the time Blair St.Clair was probably not even born yet. She didn’t have any pictures though, and the info needed to be updated. Versatile bottom? Girl, she thought, what a low self esteem you have. Go for full versatile.  
She still needed to add a picture anyways, and taking a selfie half naked was the only way to find herself some nice trade for the night.  
She didn’t want to show her face though, imagine someone texting her after watching a season 10 fancast. (That already happened).  
She positioned herself slightly better on the couch, lifting her light grey t-shirt all the way to her chest, showing just a bit of nipples but not too much. It was probably one of the most lame and embarrassing things Miz Cracker had ever done. But her body was still fire. She didn’t conquered the karate black belt by lightly caressing the opponents in practice. Yes, Miz Cracker was sweet, pretty and petite, but those abs? she thought, ripped.  
After uploading the picture she slided down her t-shirt, grabbed a coke and a snack, and waited.

Aquaria was a Grindr expert, as everyone could have imagined. A 21 years old, alone in NYC, could not survive winter without getting some d. And she was getting the whole alphabet.  
That’s why, on that lonely night, praying to the God of Air Conditioning, Aquaria was fully able to text at least six guys at the same time. Chewing on a gum, laying on her stomach on the queen sized bed, she was a femme fatale ready to eat some poor guy’s heart.  
Scrolling through the pictures, one caught her eye. The name was “salt”. There was even an attempt of a bio. Interesting. And that body was sculpted, girl. Aquaria licked her lips, texting the Grindr guy only a malicious **hi ;)**.  
A few miles away, in a steaming hot apartment, a cellphone suddenly buzzed.

Miz Cracker was expecting to be noticed by someone, maybe one or two guys, but she quickly started receiving flowing notifications. Scrolling through them she decided to focus only on guys with pictures, hoping of course they were real.  
A few of them were kinda creepy, while others were actually nice and funny to chat with. For example, one started sending picture of his newly adopted puppy dog. That is cute, Miz thought after clicking on the newest message: a long, porcelain perfect slim body, androgynous almost, completely hairless.  
The name: “water96”. Miz texted back, saying hi.

The answer was quick: **How are you doing tonight ;)**  
Nothing special, really… bored, looking for company  
**That makes two of us**  
It’s what I was hoping for tbh  
**Oh yeah and why is that so? ;)**

Miz hesitated before answering. Oh, fuck it. “water96” didn’t know his real identity.

You’re hot.  
**Thank you ;)))) you too. The things I would do to your body… wanna meet up?**  
That was easy… I would like to, very much  
**I don’t know your face tho. Wanna exchange pics?**  
I’d rather not. I don’t look good in pictures :(

Miz hated his self conscious ass. But he couldn’t help it.

**Aw stop it, I bet you’re very handsome ;) if I don’t know your face how am I gonna know that’s u babe**  
Let’s meet up at that gay bar on the 112th*. Wear a silly t-shirt. You have one don’t you  
**Lmao I do. It’s the stupidest. You’re gonna know instantly**  
Great. At 10 pm? :)  
**I’m in boo. See you then ;)**  
Looking forward to ;)

Miz looked at the phone screen, incredule. She had a date! She really had it. Well, it wasn’t a proper date. But whatever, the guy looked cute and seemed nice enough to take proper care of her for the night. She needed to get ready as soon as possible, she wanted to arrive to the bar first so she could, don’t know, drink something to loosen up a bit.  
Miz was kinda nervous, being completely honest. Her self consciousness was kinda increasing as the minutes passed, and once she got to the bar she ordered herself a cocktail before even sitting down.  
She kept looking at the clock on the wall in front of her, and the barista noticed: “Are you waiting for someone? You’re practically destroying your straw”.  
Miz Cracker was seriously swearing from nervousness, and even the air jet that hit her from the top left didn’t help. “Yes, I’m waiting for a date”.  
“Oh, and is he cute?”, asked the barista, winking.  
Unprepared, she mumbled something like “Yes, no, I don’t know exactly” and kept chewing down on that poor tortured straw. She unbottoned a little bit her shirt, rolling up her sleeves. In that moment, she heard someone entering the place and shouting: “Hey Taylor!” to the barista.  
Miz Cracker turned to the door just in time to see Aquaria, wearing an Italians do it better black t-shirt, setting foot in that damned bar at 10 pm exactly.  
“Oh, shit”.  
It would have been a long night. Neither of them knew yet.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It (almost) happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! It’s Evelyn Bubbles, yet again with another chapter (not the last one! Yay!) for my AquariaxCracker fic. I’m so happy everyone liked it! I will put out something every week when another Review with a Jew comes out, so you’ll have two things to look forward to! This pairing is really inspiring me to do more. Feel free to leave a comment and like, thanks! I’m also opened to suggestions for future stuff, AUs included.
> 
> (ATTENTION: female pronouns and drag names used. Exceptionally boy names and male pronouns) (ATTENTIONx2: I know they’re friends. I know they love each other platonically. I just had to make it kinda different. Just stick with this slight -I swear it’s slight- OOC, okuurrrr)

**Water and Salt • Chapter Two**

 

“That was your reaction when you saw me?”, Aquaria laughs, after I’m done talking.

“Yes of course, I didn’t see that coming”, I say.

“Wrong. We should’ve seen that coming. The clues were there for both of us. C’mon,  _salt_ ? 33? Tiny muscled body? Of course it was you”.

“I should’ve also imagined it was you. The body of a teenager and the worst decoy ever:  _water96_ . Literally your drag name and your birth year”, I tell her, incredule. I’ve been so dense!

I sit on the bed, the covers wrapping my legs and waist, and I lean my back onto the wall beside. 

Aquaria is softly watching me. She has a tiny smile on her lips and she seems about to giggle.

“What?”.

“Nothing, nothing”, she says, propping herself on her elbow to reach my lap with her head. She looks up at me. “You’re cuter from this perspective”.

I lean in to kiss her softly. She shivers and pulls me closer with a hand on my neck, breathing heavily. When we part, the only thing I’m able to say is “I just wanted to do that”.

She leans in again, less than one inch away from my mouth. Her eyes mirror mine: “As much as I would love to keep going… I want to go on with our date. Your thoughts. Tell me about your mind”.

I’m not scared to let myself go when I’m with her.

 

 

“Oh shit”, mumbled Cracker as she turned around with a hand on her right side of the face to hide herself. She sipped on her newly made cocktail as Aquaria sat a few seats away and playfully asked Taylor for a Martini. 

“Aqua! My darling dear”, said the barista, “What brings you here in this steaming hot night?”.

Cracker looked at her with the corner of the eye: she was giggling and proudly announced she had found some trade for the night. 

Taylor looked at her, eyes wide: “Oh! Like Cracker!”.

In that moment Maxwell Heller, aka Miz Cracker, felt the world falling onto her as Aquaria slowly turned to face her. 

“Cracker?”.

“Mh?”, she asks, in fake nonchalance.

“I can’t believe you’re here. You also got a date?”.

“Yes”.

Aquaria watches her sipping on her cocktail to stay as silent as possible.

“Well, mine should come in minutes… thank God so I don’t have to look at you too much”.

_If only she knew_ , thought Cracker, sighing. She swirled the straw in her half empty glass as she kept looking at Aquaria, who was nervously adjusting herself on the seat. 

She was staring at her phone, probably looking for notifications from that guy on Grindr.

“He isn’t texting me to say he’s late…” she moaned in distress, visibly irritated.

“Call him! Didn’t he give you his number?”.

Aquaria shook her head, and gave Cracker a petty look.

“Seems like you’re also here alone. What are you looking at?”.

“Nothing”.

“You better”, was Aquaria’s response, before whispering “Oh, fuck me. I’ll text him” and taking her phone to type out a  **where are u :(** .

Cracker’s phone buzzes before she can even turn off the vibration, her heart beating in her throat. She grabs it fast as light, her hands shaking as she selects night mode.

Aquaria doesn’t seem to notice, too busy staring at the convo on her phone. “He hasn’t even seen it. What a jerk” Taylor comments, handing her another cocktail. Aquaria practically breathes it in, that’s how nervous she was: she really really needed to get off.

Cracker noticed that: she was used to spotting all the different expressions on people’s faces. And she had known Aquaria for a long time; frustration wasn’t a good look on her.

“Excuse me”, Cracker said to both Taylor and Aquaria, as she stood up and went to the bathroom. She didn’t really need to go: she had other plans on her mind.

She locked herself in as she opened her convo with Aquaria.  _What can I say…,_ she thought as she typed and retyped the same words.

I’m sorry I can’t come. Quick and painless. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she went back to the counter, where Aquaria was reading the final sentence. She was very, very pissed off.

“I hate men”, she whispered as she almost threw her phone away.

“Well Cracker, at least your night is also being total shit”.

Miz Cracker didn’t even look at her.

“You’re just being childish, Aquaria. Maybe I’m just absurdly early. Mind your own business and stop being petty as fuck”.

Aquaria turned to her, and if looks could kill, Cracker would’ve been already dead.

“I have a better theory: you lied. Nobody’s coming for you tonight. Because guess what? You’re a dick. Goodnight Taylor”.

She left some money on the counter, grabbed her phone and stormed out of the bar, out in the night, beautiful and terrible as steaming lava.

“Jesus, that was an overreaction”, whispered Taylor to Miz Cracker as she took Aquaria’s glass to clean it. It still had her lips stamp on it.

Cracker looked at the last texts she sent:  I’m sorry I can’t come.

She read and read those words again.

“What the fuck am I doing, Taylor”, she whispered, “I gotta go. Here’s what I owe you…” she said as she looked in her wallet for some cash.

She smiled politely and ran in the streets.

“Aquaria!”, yelled, “Aquaria! Wait for me, please”.

She was too far away from her. “Aquaria!”.

People gave Cracker weird looks as she ran towards Aquaria and grabbed her wrist.

“Get off me! What the fuck do you want!”.

“Please, I have to explain. I didn’t want to piss you off”.

Aquaria gave her a look: “Well you did. It wasn’t really nice of you considering I just got dumped”.

“First, you’re the one who started being petty towards me. And second thing”, she added taking a deep breath, “I really didn’t mean to. I owe you an explanation”.

“About what? It’s just a random argument between me an you. We had tons. It’s not a big deal. Goodnight”.

Cracker put a hand on her shoulder: “Please”, she said, “Give me a second”.

“Fine”.

“Send your date another text”.

“Why would I-”.

“Just send it, okay?” she insisted, while she searched her pockets for her phone, turning the volume on.

Aquaria wrote something and pressed send.

Immediately, Cracker’s phone dinged. 

“ **Fuck you** ? Appropriate”, giggled Miz Cracker as she read the text on her lock screen. She couldn’t even handle looking at Aquaria in that moment.

“You…? It was  _you_ , of all the gay guys in this goddamn city. You! I can’t!”, Aquaria laughed nervously, putting a hand on her forehead. She kept laughing, less and less tense.

“Ehy, ehy, look at me”, said Aquaria patting Cracker’s arm.

“You have all the reasons to be mad at me-”.

“I’m not. I’m just… surprised”.

“Yeah, I was too. When you entered the bar in this stupid t-shirt”.

“It’s hideous, okay, but Italian pride you know?”.

“You probably don’t know shit about Italy, Aquaria”.

“Non è vero”.

“What?”.

“That’s not true. Lame”.

“You won’t fool me, that’s probably the only sentence you know. And it’s three words”.

“Shut up. You have no right to tell me anything, tonight”.

Cracker opened her mouth, and closed it right away. She nodded.

“Follow me. We can walk to Central Park* and talk this out. See what we’re gonna do about this”.

They stood side by side without saying a word for several minutes. The temperature was more bearable then, and both enjoyed the wind that was softly blowing, messing with their hair.

Cracker was the first one to break the silence. “So, what are we gonna do about this”. She wasn’t sure of what she was expecting as an answer, but she knew what she wanted as an answer.

Aquaria kept looking in front of her as she talked: “I haven’t decided yet”.

“Uh, okay”.

A few minutes more passed, the trees in Central Park welcoming them with their quite shivers.

Aquaria and Miz Cracker sat on a bench. They didn’t face each other.

“It’s beautiful here. Always. All the time all year”, commented Cracker.

“Yeah… I like it”.

“Listen, Aquaria. Giovanni. Gio. You, listen”, Miz said, “I’m sorry for making you believe you got dumped. Which, well, it’s still your current situation. But I really didn’t know what to do when you walked in! I mean, you hate me”.

“No I don’t. We just dislike each other”, responded Aquaria turning on her right side to face her.

“I don’t dislike you, Aquaria… we have a healthy rivalry. I think you’re gorgeous and talented. You’re an incredible performer. I wish we were friends. You’re just young and, admit it, kinda immature and entitled. But -let me finish-, I really really think you’re gonna be a star. You already are. You’re a great man. Don’t let fame go to your head. That’s why I’m detached when I’m with you”.

Aquaria looked at her completely speechless. “I… didn’t know that”, she admitted, and stayed silent.

“Now you do, dumb bitch”, laughed Cracker. 

“Let’s go home”, she said, and she stood up.

But Aquaria’s grabbed her hand, pushing her back into the bench. Her lips were on Cracker’s. It was quick.

“What…?”.

“I want you. Come to my house. Please”.

Cracker read the neediness in Aquaria’s eyes. Her breath were heavy, her lips shivered. She was only 21, Cracker reminded herself. Only 21. She still had crazy hormones going on in her body, there were no feelings. Only excitement.

Cracker kissed her, deeper this time, and sensed Aquaria practically melting into her arms. 

“Yeah, it’s better-”, she stopped, feeling Aquaria’s lips on her neck, “If we go to your place. I don’t wanna be arrested”.

“But I can still handcuff you, right?”.

“Yes. Yes you can”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1): apparently, Central Park is safe at night. I thought it was an awful place at night but TripAdvisor disagrees so here they are. Walking to Central Park and making out on a bench. IKR-


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it happens, but never again (maybe).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shabbat shaBLAM, everybody! It’s me, again, Evelyn Bubbles, with the final chapter of this stupid fic I decided to write because these girls do things to me I didn’t even know were possible. I want to thank you all, thank you for reading my story, I do encourage you to leave more comments though! Especially suggestions. Feedback for me is the key to give you what you want! Anyway, as the season proceeds, I will be able to stay more IC because being true to reality is my number one priority. Let me know if you like how I write my characters, since I will never be able to fully get them as people. Gotta simplify stuff, y’know. And don’t be sad this is over: I’m coming up with new stuff very soon! I read some inspiring things!
> 
> (ATTENTION: female pronouns and drag names used. Exceptionally boy names and male pronouns)

**Water and Salt • Chapter Three**

 

Miz Cracker didn’t realize what was actually happening, at first. She followed Aquaria to her home almost hypnotized, with alcohol swirling around in both of their bodies. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that the premises were all there: she was about to have sex with Aquaria.

The feeling hung heavier and heavier over her, as she climbed the stairs to Aquaria’s apartment. She heard the keys in the lock, and the house revealed itself: it was kind of a mess, but she couldn’t look around more because Aquaria caught her lips in another kiss and giggled.

“God, I can’t wait to see you naked”, she whispered in her ear before biting it softly. There was something in Cracker’s head, a voice, and it was telling her don’t do it.  
As if there was something wrong in two grown up men hooking up.

Aquaria led her to the bed taking her hand and let herself fall onto the mattress, bringing down Cracker’s tiny body with her. They kept kissing, softly, Cracker could actually feel how excited, how enthusiastic Aquaria was. She looked at her in the eyes: Aquaria’s whole body was blushing, and her face was a mask of happiness mixed with desire. 

Cracker couldn’t restrain herself from sighing: she was so beautiful. There couldn’t be nothing wrong about this. They both had been wanting each other for such a long time, there was no reason to stop it.

Aquaria grabbed the collar of her shirt, kissing and sucking on her lips again, as she opened up the first buttons: she was eager, and her hands were all over Cracker’s torso. She touched the hot flesh underneath the fabric, burying her face into his chest, tasting his skin with her mouth, and leaving a trace of kisses all the way up to Cracker’s neck.

Aquaria grabbed her butt and felt the muscles clenching through the thick jeans, pressing her fingers firmer on Cracker, and grinding her crotches together. Cracker could feel herself hardening at the touch, and instinctively rolled her hips again to meet Aquaria’s. That caused a rather pleasant reaction: Aquaria moaned softly, humming over Cracker’s lips and sharing the nice vibration of her breath between them.

“Max…” she sighed, suddenly inverting their positions, “You’re so hot I can’t even. I want to touch you everywhere. I want you to make me scream and beg for my dear life”.  
Her fingers quickly ran to Cracker’s zipper: “I’ll do it”, was the answer to the sudden gesture, but Aquaria pressed a hand onto Cracker’s stomach and had her lay down again.  
“Watch me sucking you dry, baby”.

Cracker was almost out of breath: fully hard, her chest was rising and lowering at insane speed. Aquaria was a devil hovering over her, playing with her body as she pleased. She slid down her pants and underwear quickly, freeing Cracker’s cock from the tight constriction.  
“Fuck”, she groaned as Aquaria touched the tip of the erection with her rosy lips. She opened her mouth suddenly, letting a drop of saliva falling onto the shaft and then licking it clean again. 

Cracker was staring at her weak in her arms, miraculously propped onto her elbows, because she was sure she would have fainted. Aquaria was damn good. She worked her way onto Cracker’s cock, touching the tip with the back of her throat, gagging almost, and humming pleasantly as she pulled away. Aquaria stroked her more intensely, cupping the balls, pinching the soft skin; Cracker could swear she saw stars in her eyes as Aquaria ran her fingers up and down her erection.

Cracker opened her lids just to see Aquaria opening up her own pants and starting to gently stroking herself. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Aquaria still had her silly t-shirt and tight jeans on, but Cracker could see her pale and slender fingers sliding in and out of the pants, a glimpse of her almost fully hard cock. 

Cracker caught Aquaria’s lips in a kiss and the sudden movement made her falling onto the other, causing an intense friction between their thighs and legs and everything was pure pleasure as they kissed messily, hands, tongues, tangled limbs, aching for more.

“I wanna ride you like I hate you”, Aquaria said. She was serious, Cracker could read it in her eyes as she stared at her. “I will make you come so hard”, and then there was a slight pause, and Aquaria lowered herself onto Cracker again, whispering at her ear, “You won’t be able to forget this night. Ever”.

Then she glided over Cracker’s body, reaching for the lube and a condom. Cracker was almost distracted as she slided it over her shaft, but soon she noticed Aquaria inserting a finger up herself, and then another one, until she was full on fucking herself, moaning and groaning shamelessly, looking at Cracker straight in the pupils.  
“Don’t take your eyes off me”.

Aquaria was standing on her knees as she grabbed Cracker’s cock and slowly lowering herself onto it. She bites her lower lips, shivers almost, so slow and unbearable that Cracker is dying in frustration, feeling Aquaria’s inner walls expanding, so incredibly tight but so incredibly hot and sweet.

Aquaria cocks her head to the side as she keeps looking at Cracker, now fully inside her. “You’ve filled me up so well…”, she whispered as she rode her again at low speed.  
“This is killing me, Giovanni” was Cracker’s soft moan. She tried to prop herself up on her elbows but Aquaria put a hand on her chest, pushing her down on the mattress, as she rocked her hips forward. 

She was the embodiment of beauty and lust as she tilted her head to the side and kept riding Cracker faster and faster, caressing her chest and teasing her nipples, and almost screamed in pleasure when Cracker’s hand ran up to Aquaria’s cock to touch it and rub it until she couldn’t take it anymore.

Aquaria was coming hard, sudden, lowering herself onto Cracker to hug her. She kept on moving her hips as she broke in suffered, delicate cries right besides Cracker’s ear. “Please, Max, come… come inside me”. Those words made Cracker’s head spin, and she swore she could see stars in her eyes. When she was finally coming, Aquaria didn’t stop moving her hips, riding her through her orgasm, until she was too exhausted to go on.

The kiss that followed was slow, tender and affectionate. They first looked at each other, panting, eyes wide open, both incredule and astonished by what had just happened. Aquaria cupped Cracker’s head and gently searched for her lips, breathing hard through her nose gasping for air without breaking the kiss.

They were sure nobody was watching because there was no moon that night.

 

————————————

After I finish speaking, we stay silent for a couple of minutes. Aquaria’s looking at her hands, checking out her nails, while I’m busy staring at a crack in the wall in front of me. She should get that fixed. I have no idea how to start the conversation again: who knows what’s going on in Aquaria’s mind right now. Is she embarrassed? Ashamed of what happened?

I don’t even know what is going on in my mind, at the moment. Did I like it? Yes. Was it messy? Also yes. What are my feelings towards Aquaria, first of all? I search through my mind, looking for an answer, but I can find only the void. 

I glance at her with the corner of my eye, and she’s so ridiculously beautiful even now, tangled in the sheets, her head propped onto my thighs, distracted by a stubborn hangnail that she’s chewing on. “Don’t do that… you’re gonna bleed all over the bed”, I say. She looks at me grumpily, but stops torturing her finger.

“So… what are we gonna do about it. Are you gonna like, exit through that door and never see me again or what?”, she asks cautiously. I can see her effort in being cocky about it, but she’s not even looking at me while she says that. Her confidence is so obviously manufactured in this instance I can’t help but smiling.

“I don’t know, Aqua, honestly, this is all a big fat mess. The only thing that makes me feel better is that nobody knows what happened”.  
“So, you regret it, don’t ya”.  
I sigh: “No, Aquaria, I don’t… why can’t you understand this. I care about you”.  
“Then why you say it’s a mess, mh”.  
“It’s complicated”, I say playing with a strand of her hair. She adjusts herself onto my thighs and crosses her arms.  
“Our relationship was complicated to begin with, the goddamn twin controversy and stuff, whatever. It’s never been that easy”.  
“I think we also made it so much messier ourselves. We’re both stubborn and proud and nobody wants to lose”.  
She laughs: “Yeah, but I’m a superstar and you’re the sidekick. Also, you’re old”.

I smile, pinching her skin, and she jumps slightly in pain. “Bitch…! I hate you”.  
“No you don’t”.  
She groans: “Mh, true”.  
Silence.

Half an hour later, I’m at the door, all dressed up. She’s still in her underwear and that stupid ass t-shirt. I can’t help but thinking that Italians definitely do it better: she had been disgustingly sexy.  
“So… it’s a see you soon, right”, she says as the leans onto the door.  
“Right”, I nod.  
“But it’s never happening again, isn’t it”.  
I stutter: “Oh, absolutely. Never again”.  
“Never”.  
“Definitely never again”.  
A few seconds pass.  
“Okay bye”.  
“Bye”.  
The door closes.  
As I walk to the stairs, I can’t help but thinking that damn, it’s so, definitely, absolutely, happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me til the end! I love you all so much! -Evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> *(1): there’s no gay bar on the 112th, I think. I just googled “streets in Harlem”. You’re welcome.


End file.
